Faye Runs Away
by Silent Dreamer
Summary: Well Faye finally decides to leave the Bebop. Only she doesn't tell anyone that she's leaving.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: This is my first CB fic so be nice!!!! Sorry if the characters may seem OOC.  
  
Faye walks in silence around the ship as not to wake anyone. As she's leaving she stops by Spike's door. She's truly going to miss him. She wants to say goodbye but quickly changes her mind "stupid lunkhead won't even notice I'm gone." Faye jumps into her Redtail and takes off not sure of where she is going.   
  
A few hours later Ed is running around the ship waking everyone up. "Spike-person where Faye-Faye?"  
  
Spike not wanting to wake up or care throws a pillow at Ed "how the hell should I know."  
  
Meanwhile Faye is thinking of turning back. She decides against it and goes to Earth. "I wonder what I can find in this place. People here are weird.." She turns a corner and finds a grocery store and immediately heads straight for it as she hasn't eaten in days and her stomach is growling loud enough to make the floor shake. She gets in the store and looks around for something that looks good and decides to get pizza as she has never had it before and it looks so good. She goes to the check out stand.  
  
The guy at the check out stand notices that Faye is quite nice looking and she doesn't look like she's from around there. "So not from around here huh?"  
  
"No I just got here a few hours ago"  
  
"Where you from?"  
  
Faye's face turns sad "somewhere away from here. A place where I will never go back."  
  
"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you."  
  
"No it's okay."  
  
"So have you found a place to stay yet?  
  
This makes Faye realize that she has no place to stay. She really doesn't want to live in her Redtail the whole time she's on Earth. "No not yet, I haven't really thought about it much."  
  
"Well you can stay with me I have a few extra rooms at my place if you like. I'm off in a few minutes."   
  
Faye then realizes that if she goes with him then she won't have to pay rent at some broken down apartment place and graciously accepts. He tells her that she can go and wait up in the breakroom for him and then she can follow him home.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey Spike!!!! Are you going to get out of bed or are you planning on sleeping all day!!!!!" yells Jet trying to wake up Spike. "We have a new bounty. 20 million woolongs!"  
  
"20million?"  
  
"That's what I said now are you getting up or what?"  
  
Spike gets up out of bed and gets dressed. "So what's the information on him?"  
  
"Name is unknown but they say he's on Earth. He's a con artist."  
  
"20 million for a con artist? Get Faye to do it. I'm not in the mood today."  
  
"I haven't seen her today yet."  
"Well did you check her room? Maybe she's still sleeping." Spike walks towards Faye's room. When he opens the door he realizes something is wrong. He looks around and all of her belongings are gone. "Shit" he mutters "I never actually thought she'd go through with it." He walks back out of her room to the kitchen where Jet is at. "Hey Jet all of her stuff is gone."  
  
"That's weird where could she have gone?"  
  
"I don't know but I don't like this."  
  
* * *   
  
Faye follows the guy she met at the grocery store until they reach a really big and beautiful house. "This is where you live?" she asks amazed.   
  
"Yea. Don't look surprised" he chuckles.  
  
"Oh sorry."  
  
"It's okay. Can I help you with your stuff?"  
  
"Whatever. Hey what's your name anyway?"  
  
"Brad. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well I like to know the names of the people I'm staying with."  
  
"Oh well I guess that makes sense. You bedroom will be up the stairs two doors to the right. If you need anything just call my name and I'll be there." He says and gets her stuff and takes it to her room. "I hope you like it here"  
  
"Oh I think I will" Faye says and through the doors to her room only to find that it's the most beautiful room she's ever seen.   
  
"Stay as long as you like." And with that he exits the room and goes down the stairs. 


	2. Default Chapter

A/N: Thank you to all who reviewed my story so far. And to all the other people please review I need to know if people are actually reading this or not!  
  
"Hey Spike don't worry about Faye she's a big girl, she can take care of herself."  
  
"I'm not worried about her. I'm glad she's gone. She's always taking up the hot water and spending our money anyway."  
  
Jet looks at him suspiciously. "Riiiiiiiiiiiiiight."  
  
"Anyway since she's not here I guess I'm gonna have to go get that bounty. Was there anymore information on him at all?"  
  
"No that's probly why he's worth so much. No one can find him because they don't know much about him."  
  
* * *   
  
Faye gets all her stuff put away when she hears her stomach growl, which reminds her that she hasn't cooked her pizza yet and she's quite hungry. So she exits the room in search of the kitchen. On her way around the house she turns the corner and bumps into Brad.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry Faye. Are you looking for something?"  
  
"Yea I'm looking for the kitchen I'm kinda hungry."  
  
"Oh well the kitchen is this way. Follow me."  
  
Faye follows him down the stairs. "So how did you get the money to buy this house. This place is huge and I'm sure the grocery store doesn't pay you enough for a place like this."  
  
Brad laughs "yea I'm sure they don't pay me enough for this house either. My dad died a while back and he left me the house."  
  
"Oh I'm sorry. How did he die."  
  
"He died because the bounty hunters killed him. Said he wasn't running a fair business."  
  
Faye's eyes grow wide when she hears bounty hunters "he had a bounty on him? For what?"  
  
"They said he was a con artist." He shrugs "well here's the kitchen, help yourself to anything you wish."  
  
"Um there's one slight problem"  
  
"And what would that be"  
  
"I haven't cooked in a while. I'm used to having Je-" she pauses "I mean someone else cook for me."  
  
Brad laughs at that "well then I'm sure one of the servants would be glad to cook something for someone as lovely as yourself."  
  
"Thank you" Faye blushes and quickly tries to hide it causing Brad to chuckle.  
  
* * *  
  
"You think Ed could help us find out more about this guy Jet?"  
  
"Probly not but I guess it's worth a shot."  
  
"ED!! COME HERE FOR A SECOND WILL YA?"  
  
Ed comes in the room walking on her hands. "Yes Spike-person?"  
  
"Can you help us find more information on this guy?" Spike points to the screen where it has a picture of the unknown guy."  
  
"Oh I think I seen him before."  
  
Jet looks at Ed studying the picture. "Well where at?"  
  
"A grocery store." 


End file.
